disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Tater
"Blue Tater" is the second segment of the second episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket convinces Bill to turn his pick up truck into a French fry food truck but their day is marred by bad luck after Cricket harvests an unlucky blue potato. Plot While playing outside with a penny that always seems to land on heads, Cricket and Tilly get an unexpected surprise from a food truck. Hit with inspiration, Cricket pitches to his father that they have a food truck of their own. Bill agrees as they can produce natural food and decides on making natural french fries with their potatoes. While plucking them out, Cricket pulls up a "blue tater" which he thinks is stupid until Gramma Alice reveals that since he has touched it that means that he is cursed with bad luck as has many a farmer before him. Alice cannot complete a ritual to remove the curse and they cannot destroy it as it will be permanent so Cricket tries to toss it away only for it to spontaneously bounce back into their yard. Bill soon picks up the blue tater and adds it to the pile despite Cricket trying to warn him. He is further put off by Bill's haphazard way of setting up the truck, but he pays no heed and they leave for the truck roundup. Almost immediately, Bill accidentally leaves the truck in reverse, Cricket causes Bill to swerve and crash into a telephone pole and then they get into a fight resulting in Bill getting covered in sauce, attacked by pigeons and ticketed by Officer Keys. Bill suddenly begins believing the curse and Cricket sulks. However, Tilly points out that many of the incidents were in fact Cricket's own fault and that luck has nothing to do with it, further revealing that her lucky penny is just a ruse as well. Cricket comes to his senses and gets Bill and Tilly to help push the truck over an uphill road. The truck ends up rolling down the hill and the family hop into a shopping cart to chase it. The truck goes through a deep fryers store, a novelty sign store, and a car wash as it perfectly lands at the truck roundup with the Greens safely landing in the bed of the truck. A customer then asks for fries and Cricket pauses over the blue tater. After a slight stand off with Alice and Tilly, Cricket slices the blue tater for the customer who thinks the fry is good luck. More customers arrive wanting to try the "lucky blue fry" much to the Green Family's relief. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Andy Daly as Officer Keys Trivia * This episode marks the first reference to Green family history. * Tilly seems to not actually be affected by the "curse" of the blue tater and despite Gramma Alice warning of it, she also seemed unaffected. * Blue taters are actually real. Adirondack Blue is a special breed of potato that have a strong bluish-purple tint to them. Contrary to the episode, they are not considered bad luck and are actually a popular breed that have a distinct flavor when cooked with a meal. Gramma Alice adds that it has been around for generations, but in reality they came about as late as 2003. * Moral: Don't believe everything you hear. External links * Blue Tater on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes